Bring You Luck
by urbanmonkey
Summary: That day she walked into the diner changed both of their lives forever. How Luke and Lorelai met, according to the story Luke told in 5.03Written in the Stars.


**Bring You Luck**

_Disclaimer: I'm an eighteen year old college student. Really guys, you think I actually own Gilmore Girls?? Chris would have been dead a long time ago if that was the case._

* * *

_**From Luke's POV**_

"Coffee!" a loud screech came from my left accompanying by the slamming door, the bell jingling.

I jumped, nearly dropping the plate of food I had in my hands. I set the food on the table in front of me and whirled around, fully intending to yell at the woman who was causing such a disturbance in my diner, my eyes resting on the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had long dark brown hair and brilliant blue eyes that held me captive for a brief moment before I forced myself to look away.

"Please, I'm begging you, I need coffee!" the woman whined, looking desperately at me.

"Can't you see the place is packed and I'm working with other people here?" I gruffly asked, walking behind the counter to grab a couple more plates.

"Yes, but I need coffee now!" she begged, following me.

I rolled my eyes, starting to get annoyed by this womans incessant begging.

"Look," I said irritably. "I have a lot of people here who came long before you did. So just wait your turn."

She flashed a dazzling smile at me, which made my heart momentarily skip a beat, and with a slight shake of my head, I grabbed a few more plates.

I had just set the food in front of the customers when I felt a tapping on my shoulder. I jumped once again and whipped back around to see the woman with the beautiful blue eyes smiling up at me.

"Jumpy aren't we?" she asked, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

"I am not jumpy," I growled.

"You jumped like a Mexican Jumping Bean," she said matter-of-factly.

I sighed heavily. "What do you want?"

"Coffee," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I already told you that. And it's been a minute. It's been three in fact."

"I'm really busy right now, and in case you haven't noticed, you aren't the only person in here."

She began to follow me around the diner talking a mile a minute without stopping for breath.

"Well I know I'm not the only person in here, I mean, that's obvious, it's just that I have to get back to work. I work at the Independence Inn. You know where that is? I live there too. Well, not in the inn of course, but in the little shed behind the in. It's really nice actually. Kinda drafty in winter, but in the summer..."

"Look you are being really annoying," I snapped. "Just sit down, shut up and I'll get to you when I get to you."

"Alright fine," she pouted, giving me one last pleading look before taking a seat at the counter.

As I delivered food to the other customers, I kept stealing glances at the woman sitting at the counter. I had never seen anyone that beautiful in my life. Not even Rachel, the woman who'd left me just over a year ago was that pretty. Although she annoyed me greatly, I was strangely attracted to this woman with the blue eyes and a major caffeine addiction.

"Hey, when's your birthday?" she asked as I walked back behind the counter.

"Why?" I replied, looking at her.

She was holding an opened newspaper in her hands, no doubt been left there by one of the previous customers.

"Just because I'm curious," she said, batting her eyelashes.

"Curiosity killed the cat," I said dryly, walking away from her.

"Come on, when is it?" she yelled at me across the diner where I was taking another order.

"It doesn't matter," I hollered back, scribbling down the order and giving it to Caesar.

"Come on, just tell me!"

"What would you do with my birthday?" I asked.

"Make you a really dirty cake."

"Jeez," I said shaking my head and feeling my cheeks tinge slightly pink.

"Just tell me. If you don't, I'm going to make another dirty joke."

"Fine. It's November 12th." I gave in with a roll of my eyes.

"Thank you," she said, pulling out a pen from her purse.

"Order up!" Caesar yelled and I grabbed the plates and took them to their respectful tables.

Once again, I felt a tapping on my shoulder.

"Would you stop doing that?" I asked when I realized who it was. "Can you not sit still for a period of two minutes?"

She just smiled. "Here," she said simply, holding out her hand, which contained a scrap of folded newspaper.

I furrowed my eyebrows and took the newspaper from her, unfolding it as I did so. There was my horoscope. Scorpio. Underneath it in blue ink drawn in loopy scrawl were the words, "You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away."

"Just do what it says buddy," she said, eyeing my confused expression.

I sighed. "To go or to stay?"

She squealed excitedly. "To go. I have to get back to work."

I rolled my eyes and went back behind the counter and grabbed a to go cup, filling it with the liquid she loved so much, and snapping a lid on it for her.

"Bless you," she said as I handed it to her.

She reached into her purse to pull out a couple of dollars.

"Keep it," I blurted out. "First time customers are on the house."

"Thanks," she said with a grateful smile.

"Your welcome..." I paused, not knowing this woman's name.

"Lorelai," she said, grabbing her purse and walking towards the door.

Lorelai. It was such a pretty name and it fit her perfectly. I loved the way it rolled off her tongue.

Just before she opened the door, I called out to her.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I held up the horoscope she'd given me.

"Keep it," she said shrugging her shoulders. "Someday it will bring you luck."

With a wink and a smile, she turned and was gone.

I continued to stare after her for a minute after she left, before walking back into the storage room and slipping the horoscope into my wallet.

"Someday it will bring you luck," her voice said over and over again in my mind, as I smiled and shook my head and walked back out to face the rest of the lunch crowd.


End file.
